Ein-Kind-Politik
Zuhause „ICH WAR DAS NICHT!“ Verzweifelt und mit Tränen in den Augen versuche ich mich gegen den Griff der Robotercops zu wehren. Aber gegen die Maschinen habe ich keine Chance. Der einzige menschliche Polizist stellt sich vor mich. „Ach ja? Und wer soll die Tat dann begangen haben? Du warst der einzige, der mit deinen Eltern heute Nacht im Haus war!“ Das stimmte natürlich, meine Großeltern haben ihr eigenes Haus und da die "Vereinigte Regierung der Erde" 2155 die „Ein-Kind-Politik“ beschlossen hat, um der Überbevölkerung entgegen zu wirken, kann ich natürlich auch keine Geschwister haben. Irgendwie ist das zwar schade, andererseits habe ich dadurch die komplette Aufmerksamkeit meiner Eltern. Hatte... denn meine Eltern liegen tot in ihrem Bett. Blutüberströmt, mit dutzenden Messerstichen getötet. Und laut der Polizei soll ICH das gewesen sein. Aber ich hätte gar keinen Grund dazu. Ich habe meine Eltern geliebt, mehr als alles andere. Da kommt mir ein Geistesblitz. Ich versuche mich wieder loszureißen, werde aber von dem Roboter sofort in einen Würgegriff genommen. „Überwachungskamera“ keuche ich unter größter Anstrengung hervor. „Was?“ fragt der Polizist, sich mir abgewandt. Als von mir nur noch ein gequältes Keuchen kommt, dreht er sich um. „Herrgott, ZFP-300, lass ihn los, verdammt noch mal!“ Augenblicklich lockert sich der Griff der Maschine und ich atme hektisch ein, nur um kurz danach in einen Hustenanfall zu verfallen. „Also, was hast du gesagt?“ fragt mich der Polizist ungeduldig. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht reibe ich mir den Hals, wo der Arm des Roboters zugedrückt hat. „Justiert mal eure Todesbots nach, ansonsten habt ihr bald keinen mehr, den ihr verhören könnt. So eine Scheiße!“ Der Cop schlägt mir gegen die Schulter. „Was du gesagt hast will ich wissen!“ Seine Stimme klingt laut und gereizt. Schnell senke ich meinen Blick. „Verzeihung, Officer. Meine Eltern haben vor einigen Jahren Überwachungskameras installieren lassen. Prüfen Sie doch die Bänder, dann sehen Sie, dass ich mit dem Tod meiner Eltern absolut nichts zu tun habe!" „Das werde ich machen. Allerdings in der Polizeistation. Und du kommst mit!“ Der Polizist nickt dem Roboter zu, welcher mich sofort wieder am Arm packt. Seufzend ergebe ich mich meinem Schicksal. Auf der Polizeistation Mit rot-verquollenen Augen und gesenktem Kopf sitze ich auf dem Stuhl im Verhörzimmer. „Ich war das nicht“ flüstere ich immer wieder mit erstickter Stimme. „Das kann doch nicht sein...“ Der Cop, der mich verhört hat und mit mir die Videos gezeigt hat, sitzt mir mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht gegenüber. „Nun, diese Videos belegen es deutlich. Das bist du, der da durch das Haus schleicht. Du, der sich ein Messer aus der Küche holt. Du, der in das Zimmer deiner Eltern geht. Und auch du bist es, der deine Eltern umbringt. Warum hast du das getan?“ Die letzten Worte schreit mir der Mann ins Gesicht. „Ich war das nicht“, flüstere ich wieder. Der Polizist schüttelt seinen Kopf. Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streicht sich über das Gesicht. Dann kommt er mir plötzlich ganz nah. „Weißt du,“ beginnt er mit bedrohlicher Stimme. „Entweder du kooperierst mit mir, oder ich bringe dich bis an dein Lebensende ins Gefängnis.“ Leise beginne ich zu weinen, sage aber nichts mehr. Es hätte eh nichts gebracht. „Nun, dann willst du es wohl nicht anders.“ Der Polizist steht auf, schaut mich nochmals kurz an, schüttelt den Kopf und geht aus dem Raum. Krachend fällt die Tür ins Schloss und ich bleibe alleine zurück. Epilog ENDLICH! Endlich habe ich es geschafft. ICH BIN FREI! Meine Eltern sind tot und so wie es aussieht, wird mein werter Bruder so schnell nicht mehr ans Tageslicht kommen. Nach all den Jahren, in denen mich meine Eltern in einem winzigen Raum eingesperrt haben, bin ich endlich frei. Und das nur, weil ich der Zweitgeborene bin. ICH HÄTTE GANZ NORMAL LEBEN KÖNNEN! Aber das hätte ja Schande über meine Eltern gebracht. Scheiß Ein-Kind-Politik! Wie gut, dass wir eineiige Zwillinge sind und mein Bruder davon nichts weiß! ~~ Marconiac ~~ Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Sci-Fi